CENIZAS
by anak7
Summary: Un corazón torturado por años de violencia, soledad y abusos; un corazón que se deleita con el dolor y la sangre. almas que encuentran redención en un mundo sin perdón. MikasaxSasha.


Hola como van?

al parecer tengo alguna clase de fetiche que no me permite escribir acerca de las parejas yuri convencionales sino que lo que sea que me lleva a escribir me lleva a caminos menos explorados por decirlo de alguna manera ya que realmente no entiendo que pasa conmigo ¿Por qué no escribir acerca de ChristaxYmir? buena pregunta y la respuesta es que no lo se, cuando veo imágenes de MikasaXSasha mi corazón hace un boom mas fuerte, me inspiran.

bueno aparte de mi monologo inoportuno acá les traigo un mikasaxsasha que espero disfruten.

DISCLAMIER: dejo claro que ningún personaje me pertenece

sin mas a leer.

**CENIZAS**

El crujir de las cenizas, el hedor a muerte, el resbalar de sus pies en los pozos de sangre a su alrededor no era lo que perturbaba sus sentidos en ese momento.

Aun escuchaba un corazón palpitar, un latido tenue, casi agónico pero latido al fin.

Con sus ojos negros tan negros como la noche inspecciono cada centímetro de los cuerpos postrados en el suelo. Un sonido gutural de frustración mezclado con ira salió ronco de su garganta

No eran ellos, cada uno de ellos yacía sin vida en el empedrado de la entrada de aquel depósito.

Pero ese maldito sonido le produjo en instantes una migraña del demonio. Tenía que acabar con aquel hilo de vida de ese cuerpo o su cabeza explotaría.

En su espalda llevaba colgada su inseparable catana, desde que tiene uso de razón la ha llevado consigo es lo único que le da fuerzas para vivir el recuerdo de sus madres, su madre biológica y la adoptiva; y la tarea que le encomendara la última instantes antes de morir.

Con su cuerpo inmóvil en un extremo de aquel basurero de cuerpos, cierra sus ojos para agudizar sus sentidos. Siente aquel latido, es extraño aquel sonido es lento, denota dificultad, agonía pero no miedo. Es por esto que aún no ha podido encontrar su ubicación exacta.

Es más fácil cazar una presa cuando esta huele a miedo, el temor delata porque produce latidos erráticos y desesperados, movimientos inconscientes en la victima, respiración agitada. Todo gira en su contra cuando la presa teme.

Porque no tiene miedo?

Unas risas interrumpen su tarea, los conoce a cada uno de ellos pero no le importan, incluso Eren se encuentra ahí pero no le interesa.

Solo desea cazar, terminar su tarea.

-hey Mikasa que esperas? La llama su hermanastro

La desconcentra y esto la enfurece aún más ¿Cómo es posible que alguien siga con vida? ¿En el lugar que ella misma saqueo?

Pero algo llama su atención justo cuando sus camaradas arriban a aquel lugar. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro de temor llega a sus oídos.

¡Te tengo! Es lo que piensa y en su rostro se dibuja una mueca que podría decirse es una sonrisa sádica.

-Los alcanzo en unos minutos.

Dice llamando la atención de todos, Annie la mira seria pero no pregunta nada.

-oh vamos Mikasa no harás porquerías con los muertos. Dice Ymir y todos excepto Annie ríen.

-he dicho que ahora voy, solo dos minutos, se me perdió algo y necesito encontrarlo.

Espera varios minutos no quiere que ninguno de sus compañeros se entrometa.

Gira 90 grados sobre sus talones y sonríe de manera retorcida.

¡Te tengo¡ camina lento, casi seductor y para su desconcierto aquel latido sigue tranquilo, suena herido pero no le teme, no a ella.

Tiene curiosidad, ¿Por qué no le teme? Debería hacerlo, al menos después de haber visto el caos que causo, al ser testigo de más de 17 muertes que hoy ha dejado en aquel lugar

Se detiene al lado de dos cuerpos ensangrentados y lo nota ¿Cómo no lo hizo antes? El latido del corazón se acelera, tiene un ritmo desbocado, de expectación, ansioso pero no temor. Ocasionando frustración en su ser

Desenvaina la catana lentamente, sonriendo sádicamente, con su propio corazón latiendo agitado, anhelante de sangre, de miedo.

Con su bota derecha empuja aquel cuerpo inerte de encima de aquel que necesita ver con vehemencia.

Y la ve, sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

Está a medio vestir, su camisa está desgarrada, su labio reventado, sus ojos vendados, sus manos y pies atados. Ve marcas de moretones en su abdomen y brazos así como mordiscos en su pecho.

Su oscura mirada recorre aquel cuerpo con detenimiento y descubre que es sumamente hermosa, su cabello castaño aunque enmarañado se ve brillante, su piel es morena y luce tersa; definitivamente no es una prostituta es tan solo una chica de no más de 18 años que los bastardos de los que acaba de asesinar habrán robado de alguna aldea cercana.

Como un rayo recuerdos de una infancia feliz llegan a su mente, su madre biológica cantando con ella en el patio mientras extendía la ropa recién lavada y ella iba pasando las prendas que sacaba de un balde, como corrían después para ver quien llegaba primero a la cocina, la ganadora comería una porción más grande de pastel, siempre le ganaba a su madre.

Guardo su catana, se acuclillo al lado de aquella figura y con ambas manos retiro la venda de los ojos de la chica.

Un par de hermosos y brillantes ojos almendra le vieron fijo congelándola instantáneamente.

¡Mikasa! El grito de Christa la trae de vuelta a la realidad


End file.
